We Are the Champions
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. NOT A SONGFIC. The Titans win the championship game, but Rachel doesn't run out onto the field for Noah like usual, and he wonders where she could be.


**Summary**: The Titans win the championship game, but Rachel doesn't run out onto the field for Noah like usual, and he wonders where she could be.

**Inspiration**: A random conversation…

**Rating**: M, just to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I'm a poor kid in college.

**~~~Annndddd... ACTION!~~~~**

Puck leaned against the locker next to Rachel's as she pulled her books out. As she reached for her history book on the top shelf, his favorite black skirt rode just high enough for him to catch a glimpse of her cute little ass, and he nervously ran a hand over his 'hawk to keep from grabbing it. Rachel was all about being touched in private, but she'd take his head off if his hands wandered too much in public. He didn't want to ruin today with a Crazy Berry fit.

"So, tonight's the championship game." He started casually, smirking at her. She was wearing his letterman over her cardigan, the large sleeves pushed up a bit so she could use her hands, and he liked how it looked on her.

"What are you trying to say, Noah?" She asked, giving him a small smile. She closed her locker and wrapped her arm around his bicep as they began walking to class (Kurt had christened it the "Puckleberry" walk after he noticed them doing it every day). "Is there something special about the championship game, aside from its obvious delegation?"

He shrugged, knowing she was teasing him. Rachel had a mind like a steel trap, and there was no way she had forgotten what else today was. "Nothing. Just, pointing it out. You're coming, right?" They turned the corner and passed Mercedes, who waved. Rachel waved back and squeezed his bicep a little.

"Of course I'm coming, Noah. I wouldn't miss it. Kurt and I will be in our usual seats, and I look forward to seeing you score and help the Titans win." She beamed up at him with that 1000-watt smile, and he was once again struck with how lucky he was. Lucky he had spoken up that day on the bleachers, told her the truth and gotten her to stick around. Lucky that no matter how badly he seemed to fuck up what they had, she stayed and believed in him, and always gave him that smile. He shook the thought off (he was still a total badass, shut up) and realized his girl had still been talking.

"-and then I thought we could go out with Kurt and a few of the other Glee members." She looked up at him questioningly, and he smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Whatever you want, babe. So long as you're in the stands tonight, wearing my number and screaming my name." They stopped in front of her classroom, and he leaned in close, brushing her hair back from her ear. "And then after the game, we'll go back to my place, and I'll make you scream my name some more." He nipped her earlobe, and she blushed, making her look even cuter than usual, and bit her bottom lip.

"Noah…" She reached up for him, and he pulled back.

"Go to class, babe. I'll see you in Glee." He patted her on the ass as she walked in the door, and she squealed before remembering where she was. He smirked and went to math (when Rachel had told him one night while they cuddled that she thought he was brilliant, he decided to prove her right). Tonight was going to be good…

Puck stood on the sidelines during halftime and looked up into the crowd. The whole high school must've turned out for the game, and the bleachers were packed. His eyes scanned the center section and there she was, front row, wearing his spare jersey, black leggings, and red hi-tops. She was talking animatedly to Kurt, who sat next to her in a red Titans t-shirt. The boy caught Puck from the corner of his eye and pointed her out to Rachel. Her face lit up even more as she waved and blew him a kiss. He grinned and waved back, then proceeded to sock Finn in the arm when the gangly teen made kissing noises at him (he was still a badass, no matter what anyone said).

As the second half started, he focused solely on the game, knowing every time he scored a goal or blocked an opponent, Rachel was cheering in the stands. Down to the final minutes, with the Titans barely in the lead, he didn't even feel nervous as Finn threw him the ball. He caught it and ran as fast as he could, imaging that Rachel was waiting at the end zone. When he scored, and the crowd roared in victory, he could've freaked out. They'd won. McKinley had just won their first football championship in years. As fans poured onto the field, Puck looked for Rachel. Whenever they won a game, she'd run onto the field and jump on him, and he'd come to expect it.

But the little brunette was nowhere to be seen. He caught sight of Finn hoisting Santana up and kissing her, and he knew somewhere in the mob Sam and Quinn were celebrating, as well as Tina and Mike, but he couldn't find his girl.

Kurt rushed past him and he pulled the kid back by his collar (he'd apologize later, knowing how picky the guy was). "Where is she, Hummel?"

"Who, Rachel? She said she had something to do, left right after the final touchdown." The boy straightened his top and ran a finger over his immaculate hair (Rachel's vocabulary was rubbing off on him). "She told me to tell you, and I quote, 'Come find me'." Kurt rolled his eyes. "She certainly likes to be theatrical."

Noah simply took off for the locker room, where he showered and changed as quickly as he could, donning nice jeans and a black button up (Rachel liked him in black, fuck you). He hurried to his beat up truck and found a note taped to his steering wheel.

**Hurry Home**

Puck jammed his truck into drive and broke about every speeding law possible to make it to his house fast. His mom had a late shift at the hospital and his sister was visiting their grandma, so he wasn't all that surprised that the house was dark and the driveway empty. There was a note taped to the front door.

**Your Room.**

He took the stairs two at a time and saw light coming from under his door. He nudged it open and froze in his tracks.

There, sitting cross legged on his bed, was his girlfriend, wearing his jersey, a pair of knee high socks (he loved those crazy ass socks), a pair of underwear, and nothing else. Her long, chestnut hair was loose, curling around her face in that way he loved. She didn't have any makeup on, and she was smiling his smile, a shy little grin that softened her big brown eyes and made her face glow. A few candles were light, casting her in this dim light that just made her all the more beautiful.

She beckoned him over with a finger, and somehow his feet moved, and soon he stood before her. She continued to smile up at him as she started unbuttoning his shirt, and he finally found his voice. "We, uh, we won the game." He said hoarsely, as she slid the last button through the hole and put her hand on his chest.

"I know." She replied simply. "I saw your touchdown. It was very impressive." She grabbed the shirt and pulled on it gently, causing him to fall forward as his knees hit the mattress. He braced his upper body on the bed so he wouldn't crush her, and she raised herself up to meet him with a kiss.

"You-" he kissed her again. "left." He buried one hand in her hair and lost his balance, falling onto his side with her half on top of him. He shifted onto his back and she straddled him.

"I had to-" she moaned. "get your surprise ready…" She trailed off as he slipped the jersey over her head and kissed his way down to her collarbone.

"Fuck, Rach, you aren't wearing a bra." He took her breasts in his hands, and she gave a little whimper. He'd never loved a sound more.

"Somewhere between there and here, I think I lost it…"

"Fuck." He kissed the tops of her boobs, making her whimper again. He rolled them over, rubbing his lower body against hers as she rocked her hips up to meet him.

"It's our anniversary." She said breathlessly, looking up at him with these sleepy eyes and swollen lips. "I didn't forget."

"Didn't think you would, babe." He slid down her body, leaving kisses on her tanned stomach and stopping at her pelvis, his lips hovering. "Best present ever."

"Glad you like it." She gasped out as he pressed his lips onto her hip, his fingers digging into her sides as hers grazed his scalp. She ran her fingers through his 'hawk, and he shuddered. She always got him with that. "I was supposed to be on top, though."

"Later, Rach. Promise." He put his hands on her ass and her hips lifted, giving him a chance to slide off the red panties she wore. "God, babe, you kill me." She let out this breathy laugh that ended in a moan when he put his mouth on her.

"Noah…" She panted his name like a prayer, fingers clutching at his head and eyes rolling back into her head. "More…"

He flicked her with his tongue, loving it when she came undone. She was always so in control, so reserved, and his favorite thing to do was push her as far as he could before watching her spiral out of control and just let go.

This was not going the way Rachel had planned. Her present to Noah- seduction and sex- had been perfect until he managed to get her under him and began torturing her with his mouth. She had wanted to torture him with her mouth, and he had gone and ruined it.

She opened her mouth to tell him so, but all that came out was a groan because he was doing that thing she loved with his tongue and she was so close-

Rachel screamed as she came, gasping for air and collapsing against the mattress as Noah came back up next to her and reached for a condom from his bedside drawer. She was still trying to catch her breath as he rolled it on and slid into her, and it killed her all over again.

She could yell at him later.

Puck didn't know what time it was because his clock was covered by a carelessly thrown jersey, but he knew it was late. The candles had burned down, and his room was pitch black. Rachel was curled up beside him, one hand underneath her cheek and the other on his chest, fingers curled slightly over his nipple ring possessively. She mumbled something and snuggled closer, burying her face in his side. He smirked as he remembered how worn out he'd made her.

_After the second time, when he'd made good on his promise to let her be on top, they'd cuddled close together on his small bed and just lay there in silence. He looked down at her, and saw she was furrowing her brow. Not good. His girl shouldn't be upset after the mind-blowing sex they'd just had (twice)._

_ "You ruined my present." She stated when he asked her what was wrong. She was pouting now, and damn if it didn't make her look adorable, the candlelight flickering in her brown doe eyes and the glow of after-sex around her. He apologized (even though he was positive he hadn't actually done anything wrong) and promised to make it up to her. She'd smiled at him seductively before sliding down his body and taking him in her mouth. He managed to strangle out her name before completely losing it as she worked her magic on him, which had led them to the third time, when he'd kneeled on his bed and shoved her against the wall with her dancer's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, chanting his name like a fucking thank you, her hair wild and the expression on her face one of total fucking abandon._

He sat up as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb her. She mumbled something in her sleep again before splaying out on her stomach, her one arm stretched out over the warm spot where he'd just been laying. He kissed her cheek and went downstairs to find them some food. He ended up grabbing a carton on ice cream because he knew that no matter how vegan she was, his girl loved ice cream after sex (she claimed her body chemistry was responsible, but he didn't care because it was just fucking hot as hell that she was technically being bad). He carried it back upstairs with two spoons and put it on the dresser so he could focus on the sleeping princess in his bed. Her hair was fanned out around her, a tangled mass of waves and curls. Her face was peaceful, a small smile on her face. Puck thought again how lucky he was. Everyone reminded him of it- from Kurt and Mercedes, who constantly threatened him damage if he hurt her (as if he could) to Finn, who knew what he had lost and had manned up about it, while reminding Puck that he'd known him a long time, and if Rachel got hurt, there'd be personal consequences. The best had been Santana, who'd formed a tentative and rocky friendship with the small girl. Rachel found Santana's honesty "refreshing" and Santana appreciated having someone to corrupt and play Barbie doll with (although he'd had to put his foot down when San demanded Rachel get rid of her knee socks. He loved those damn things). Santana had approached him in the hallway on day as he was on his way to lunch, and gotten right to the point.

_"Look, you can't pull crap with me, Puckerman. I know you- very personally- so if you do anything to hurt the midget, I'll sneak into your room and cut off your best friend. Comprende?"_

_ "You holdin' a torch for my girlfriend, Satan?" He'd shot back, smirking at her until she poked him in the chest. Hard._

_ "It's not like I like the freak, I just don't wanna see her get hurt. We don't need another mopey Berry like when St. James went all egg-head on her. I can't handle that crazy ass drama again. So don't screw this shit up, Puckerman." She stormed off as Rachel came up to him with a smile, sliding her hand into his._

_ "What were you and Santana talking about?" She asked, and he could see the insecurity in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and shook his head._

_ "Nothing, babe. Just some dumb shit." He laughed as she gasped and told him off for his language._

Rachel stirred as he sat down on the bed with the ice cream, and looked up at him with dreamy, glazed eyes. Damn if his chest didn't swell with pride at that look.

"I'm glad you liked your present." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was resting on. He set the ice cream down as she rolled onto her back, and he draped himself over her, his head on her stomach. She began toying with his Mohawk.

"No present better than time with my only girl." He kissed her flat stomach and she giggled. "Except maybe new guitar strings. Or X-Box games."

She smacked him playfully on the head and he laughed. "Bet you're wondering what I got you." He looked up at her seriously, and her eyes softened.

"You are more than enough for me, Noah. You didn't need to get me anything. I simply wished to-" He put a finger to her lips and she shut up. He got up and shuffled to his dresser as Rachel sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. He pulled out the little black box he'd been hiding in the back of the drawer since school started, waiting until now to give it to her.

"So, it's been a year." He said, stalling to make her even more curious. He turned around with the little box behind his back and watched in amusement as she tried to peer around him.

"Yes it has." She said softly, quite distracted. "Noah, what-"

"And I think that's pretty impressive, considering my track record. And I just can't believe I've had you for a whole year, even though every time we fight I think to myself, 'That's it. She's gonna realize I'm a loser and leave me for good'."

"Noah, you are not a loser. I've told you before and I will continue to tell you for as long as we're together. And I would never leave you over something as silly as the fights we have, you know that."

"Yeah, I think I do now." He sat down next to her. "And you know I love you, Rach. I know I say it a lot- especially during sex or when you do something crazy and I think, 'That's my girlfriend', but in all seriousness, it's true. I know sophomore year, you said you were proud to have me on your arm in front of the whole school, but it's me who's proud to have you with me. I love you, Rachel Berry, and I'm in for the long haul. You know that, right?" He looked at her and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"So, this is for that. I saw it in some store when I was in the city with the guys over the summer. I just needed to wait for the right time to give it to you. I had some jewelry place add the letters."

Rachel opened the box to reveal a gold necklace featuring two gold stars connected to each other on a thin chain. Etched onto the stars were a stylized "P" and "R". The whole thing was beautiful, and she blinked away tears. Noah hated it when she cried, even when she was happy. "Noah, it's perfect." She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and smiled at him, that 1000-watt smiled that told him she couldn't be happier. "Will you put it on me?"

He clasped the necklace around her throat as she held her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck when he was done. She turned and gave him another kiss before pulling on one of his Pantera shirts and pair of his boxers. She stood before him, looking hot as all get out in his clothes, and held out her hand. "Let's go watch a movie."

He took her hand and they walked, arms around each other, into his den to settle on his couch and argue about what to watch.

When Aviva Puckerman unlocked her front door and stepped into her house in the early hours of the morning, the first thing she heard was an explosion coming from the den. She shook her head, irritated at having told her son a thousand times not to fall asleep in front of the television. She stepped into the den to wake him up and give him a stern lecture-

And stopped short. There, curled up with each other on the couch, were a sleeping Noah and his adorable (and Jewish!) girlfriend Rachel. Their hands were intertwined, her legs in his lap and his head on her shoulder. The two were so cute that Aviva simply turned off the TV and went upstairs to lay her head down and take a nap. After all, nothing was going on. She was well aware that Rachel practically got away with murder in this house compared to any of her son's other "girlfriends", but it was hard to not like Rachel.

And after all, she was Jewish.


End file.
